


星期二夜晚的便利店能买到什么

by cloudyahappy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Extra chapter for Xalatath, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy
Summary: 他在老旧的木床上用力地拥抱比尔森，二十平米的老旧房间割开两个世界，夏日天然的暑期和缠绵留在玻璃窗内，外面是繁华的洛杉矶，车辆仍旧川流不息。
Relationships: Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	星期二夜晚的便利店能买到什么

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Я переспал с кем-то из ТСМ и все, что я получил - тупую песню, написанную обо мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414530) by [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath). 
  * Inspired by [我与某个TSM成员的风流韵事，所得唯有一首写我的愚蠢情歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529364) by [cloudyahappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy). 



> 给《风流韵事》写的番外。

彭亦亮在夜晚的阵阵燥热中醒来，窗外夏日的暑期蒸腾着，粘腻的汗水顺着他赤裸的背脊流下。空调似乎坏了，他无意识地在乱糟糟的毯子里挣动了一下，毫无征兆地撞上身侧一具温热的躯体——在那一刻他本能地收拢了动作，他并不想惊醒比尔森。

他小心翼翼地侧过头，比尔森一反常态地睡得很沉，暗金色的脑袋陷在柔软的枕头里，一动不动。

很晚了，他该趁着便利店关门前去买一些食物和必需品，他想。

彭亦亮随手从一旁的椅子上捞起一件T恤套上，熟练地避开地上所有凌乱不堪的杂物走到门边，出门之前试图用手压平翘起来的头发。他没有惊动任何人，尽管十分地不想出门，但他更不指望在这种状态下的比尔森能做出任何有益他们基本生存的举动。

两个大活人总不能饿死在家里。

这个点的便利店临近下班，收银员在柜台前无精打采地打着哈欠，货架上只余尚未售卖完毕的临期食物，价格不足原来的三成。彭亦亮随手挑选了一些可以填饱肚子的三明治，走向柜台的时候却像想起什么，犹豫地停住了脚步。

“先生，我能帮您什么？”店员见他走来，懒洋洋地问。

“我能买到一些小绷带吗？”彭亦亮顿了顿，“呃，或者创可贴，我做饭的时候切伤了手指。”

“左手边第二排。”店员一边结算价格，头也不抬地为他指了指方向。

他提着满满一袋东西走出便利店，夏夜燥热的晚风吹过汗津津的发梢。他走过夜幕下的城市，看着前方那栋属于比尔森的小房子，里面仍旧一片黑暗，或许比尔森还没有睡醒。路灯将他的影子拉得很长，路人三两成群，唯有他形单影只，站在一栋全然不属于他自己的房子前——这里能被称为“家”吗？他不知道。

有那么一刻他突然觉得无比疲倦。

他熟练地从口袋里摸出钥匙，轻手轻脚地把门打开。这房子上了年岁，空调线路老化得厉害，三伏暑天总是时不时地罢工。他把塑料袋放在桌上，试图去厨房热一下冷掉的食物，起身时却听见木门吱呀一声打开。

他下意识回头，那个身影无声地倚在黑暗中。

他不知道比尔森已经在那里站了多久。

“晚上好。”他镇定自若地开口，试图让气氛轻松一些，“我以为你会——”

“你回来了。”比尔森似乎在问他，又像是在自言自语。

“……当然？”他不确切地问，“不然我还能去哪？”

比尔森没有回答，只是转身又回了屋内，重重地把自己摔回床上。他带着两个热好的三明治走回卧室的时候，丹麦人仍旧以相同的姿势侧躺着，一动不动。

“你的。”

他把三明治丢在床头柜上，用了确保比尔森能够听见的音量。

说完彭亦亮便低头专心吃自己那份，他们仍旧两两缄默着，仿佛彼此之间相隔着山海河界。他的背脊又开始冒汗，沉默比夏夜的燥热还要让人难以忍受。他终于忍不住侧过头，正对上比尔森在黑暗中毫无波澜的眼睛。

“我替你买了创可贴。”他低声说。

“你很好，Peter。”比尔森的声音十分真诚。

他伸手打开床头的开关，天花板上老旧的灯泡带来些许昏暗的光亮。床边散落着各式各样的垃圾，依稀可以辨认出零零散散的绷带，上面沾着陈旧的暗红色血迹。连同那把早就被他丢进垃圾桶的沾血的美工刀，不知为何又出现在床头的灯柜上。

比尔森靠在床头坐得笔直，用棉签一丝不苟地将碘酒涂在手腕上长长的伤口边，认真地一如在书桌边思考那些旋律和歌词，与他半天以前破碎疯狂的状态完全判若两人——仿佛用美工刀划开那些层层叠叠的伤口的并非他自己。

“不用担心演出。”比尔森头也不抬，“不会有什么影响。”

彭亦亮张了张口，仿佛岸上搁浅的鱼吐出最后一个泡泡，他发觉自己一句话也说不出来。

比尔森消完了毒，咬着创口贴试图撕开下面的贴纸，单手操作有些麻烦，他尝试了几次，最后还是彭亦亮走到身边，替他撕开了封条。

“谢谢。”他自然地开口。

彭亦亮犹豫了一会，最终还是蹲下来，轻轻用绷带盖住了那道流血的伤口。比尔森的皮肤苍白得过分，新旧层叠的红痕印在他的手腕上，格外刺痛彭亦亮的眼睛。他抬起头，比尔森近在咫尺的呼吸扫过他的脸颊，微微扇过低垂的睫毛。

那双浅棕色的眼睛多么澄澈，把一切疯狂、偏执都坦然暴露在他眼前。在那双眼睛里这个世界上不存在任何其他的可能性，没完没了的旋律和绝望，停止创作等于死亡，他们要一直、一直就这样写下去，直到榨干心血也熬不出一段曲调。

“Soren. ”他喃喃道，却说不出所有卡在胸腔里的话语。空调坏掉的卧室仿佛一个巨大的蒸笼，所有的燥热和疲惫化成汗流浃背。比尔森睡了太久，他们都口干舌燥，那些尖叫争吵，沾血的美工刀，所有东西在他耳边嗡嗡作响，他看着那双近在咫尺的，苍白开裂的嘴唇，大脑一片空白。半天以前他用一个吻中止了所有的鲜血和绝望，中止了比尔森疯狂无意义地自我戕害，用来弹琴的，修长漂亮的双手，不该毁在狰狞交叠的伤口上。

他的思绪里什么也不剩，他和比尔森好像自然而然地为所有到处冲撞的蛮力找到一个开口。他们在床上翻滚，比尔森的右手垂在旧床单上，上面晕开鲜红的血迹。

然而那个吻似乎甜美得过分，不论它始于多么巨大的绝望。

丹麦人像大雪中的松树，外面是冷的，扫开冰雪却能触到柔软的绿意。他们之间庞大的不可言说终于在那一刻爆裂开来，有一瞬间他希望那个吻持续到一切的末日和终点，他们再也勿需面对这个变化纷繁的世界。

他在老旧的木床上用力地拥抱他，二十平米的老旧房间割开两个世界，夏日天然的暑期和缠绵留在玻璃窗内，外面是繁华的洛杉矶，车辆仍旧川流不息。


End file.
